


Friction

by CTON (CTtheOrangeNinja)



Series: Drown Me, Slowly [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtheOrangeNinja/pseuds/CTON
Summary: Set before Overwhelmed, the story of how Raditz and Turles met, fucked, and fell in love.Rating for language, sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quick Sketches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753110) by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). 



> This chapter posted for AlphaLightBearer, who hopefully draws some RaditzxTurles art.

The bar was dark, musty, and crowded.

It was just his kind of place.

Raditz watched the other patrons lazily, sipping at his drink. It wasn’t strong liquor, but he had already knocked back quite a few of them—four, to be exact, and working on his fifth.

The alpha wondered if he would be able to get any tonight. There were a few that fit his type here, but none of them were Saiyan.

_Of course not._

Most Saiyans thought higher of themselves. Too highly, if you asked Raditz. He didn’t give one fuck about what the others thought. He was just a lowly-third class, his father third-class, all his ancestors third-class. It didn’t matter what he did, where he spent his time, who he associated with. _Not really_.

He supposed that working for Frieza was the last straw for his Saiyan brethren, even though he was technically under the Prince’s command. Many Saiyans considered working under Frieza to be beneath them, even though they regularly took on jobs as mercenaries. Even his father worked for Frieza sometimes, and Bardock was possibly one of the best loved warriors of all time. Too bad that popularity didn’t carry over to his son.

But…it also didn’t help that his missions with the Prince under Frieza’s orders were…less than reputable. In fact, he had just finished carrying out a particularly dark mission, one that involved not only the slaughter of this species’ warriors, but the females and cubs as well. It was these kinds of missions that left a bad taste in his mouth. Oh, he did them, and he might even enjoy the temporary display of power, but the aftermath…Most Saiyans were fine with a little massacre here and there, but _genocide_ …

Raditz cursed, downing the rest of the drink, pushing away the disturbing thoughts and debating about whether he should leave or stay and try to find a partner for the night. It was then that the door creaked open, and a subtle sweet scent drifted into the bar. He recognized it immediately, the smell reminding him of home, and he felt a sudden stab of homesickness. _A beta? In heat? Here, of all places?!_

He looked up sharply, eyes locking onto the beta Saiyan’s form. He was a taller, darker-skinned male, with spiky black hair almost exactly like Bardock’s. _Must be third-class, then._ It was then that he noticed the tattoo under the other’s right eye— _criminal_. It wasn’t often that Saiyans were branded. The royals were usually pretty lax in criminal punishments, knowing the nature of Saiyans caused them to do all kinds of things. But a brand? That could mean only a few things.

  1. Murder: granted, accidents did happen, but cold-blooded murder was highly illegal and deserving of exile and branding.
  2. Striking royalty: royals were pricks most of the time. If you happened to piss one off, then you were most likely screwed. Even in self-defense, it was a high crime to strike a royal outside of a sparring, mating, or ritual context.
  3. Traitors: probably the worst crime a Saiyan could commit would be one against their own race. There was no redemption for betrayers, and betrayal included several things: deserting, spies, turncoats, selling Saiyan slaves, selling information to enemies, selling arms to enemies—the list went on and on.



“Hey.” A husky voice growled, nearer than he had expected and closer than he would have liked. His head snapped up, blinking as the beta leaned in closer. “You’ve been staring for a long time. I’m guessing you want to fuck, right?” Raditz flushed and leaned away, the sickly-sweet scent emanating from the beta driving his instincts crazy _. Of course,_ he wanted to fuck. He was pretty sure half the people in this bar wanted to fuck the beta. He glanced around, noticing the looks the others were giving them, half glares and half interested.

“Um-I—” he stammered, suddenly wishing that he hadn’t had that last drink. He couldn’t think straight, not with all the alcohol and the heat scent, and _oh gods_ , was he going into _rut_? He felt a heat under his skin, only enhanced by the liquor, and suddenly his mouth felt too dry. He’d gone into rut before, when he had just barely presented, but he thought that he would have had more control of himself by now. _Too bad instincts didn’t work like that._

The beta narrowed his eyes at the hesitation, growling softly. “Or are you turned off by someone like me?” the beta smirked, tapping at his brand. “I don’t seem to get many interested alphas, not once they know about this.” He slipped into the seat next to Raditz but maneuvered so that he was practically in the other’s lap, and pressed a muscled leg against the alpha. “Oh?” he licked his lips. “It seems that your body wants me, at least.”

Raditz gasped, feeling the beta rub against him, the friction driving him crazy. His hands moved to the other’s waist, pulling him closer. _This is definitely rut._ The beta let out a soft purr, pressing into the other male, and Raditz gasped as he grinded down on his cock. He tilted his head, his nose brushing against the other’s neck, fangs scraping against the skin there, before being shoved back against the seat. He blinked, confusion overtaking his features as the beta snarled at him.

“I don’t think so, buddy.” The beta growled, eyes dark. “I’m not looking for a mate, just a fuck. One and done. You got me?” he dug his claws into the alpha’s wrists, and Raditz winced, nodding quickly. “Alright, so if we’re clear on that then, let’s go.” He stood and pulled Raditz up with him, and the alpha stumbled out of the bar, tail curling and uncurling in excitement. The beta pulled him to an inn he didn’t recognize and lead him up the stairs. As soon as the door shut he was on top of Raditz, tugging at his armor impatiently. The alpha smirked and removed his armor as the other did the same. “Name’s Turles, by the way.” Raditz paused, stepping out of the under armor slowly. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. “Yours?” the beta prompted, stepping closer to him.

“Raditz.” He murmured, taking in the other’s naked figure. The beta, Turles, was well-built. Slender but not skinny, muscled but not burly. The burning sensation had only intensified, and he needed him, _now_. He didn’t understand how anyone ever resisted rut, the only thing he wanted right now was that body entangled with his own. He shook off the last bit of clothing and blushed as the beta whistled in appreciation.

“Damn you look good.” Turles purred, moving even closer, tail swaying from side-to-side, the sweet scent of heat filling the room. Raditz stumbled back against the door, suddenly aware of the predatory look in the other’s eyes. “I want to suck you,” he whispered, dropping to his knees, and taking the alpha in hand. Raditz tensed, watching with bated breath as the beta flicked his tongue out, slowly licking a stripe up his dick, from the head to the base, never breaking eye contact. He gasped, hands clutching at the wall behind him, fighting to stay upright. Turles chuckled and reached up, grasping Raditz’s left hand and guiding it to his hair. “I like it rough.” He rasped, before wrapping his lips around the alpha’s erection. Raditz moaned, head thrown back as the beta sucked and lapped at his cock. His gripped Turles’ hair tightly, his other hand soon entangling itself in the black locks. He felt himself getting close and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into the beta’s mouth. Turles purred, the vibrations pushing Raditz over the edge, and he came down the beta’s throat with a grunt, holding him firmly in place as he rocked through the orgasm.

Turles sat back on his knees, wiping at the corner of his mouth. “You must’ve not gotten laid in a while, huh?” The alpha turned bright red and the other just smirked, getting to his feet, and pulling Raditz towards him. He leaned up and captured Raditz’s lips with his own, and the alpha tasted himself on the other’s tongue. When they broke away for air, Turles grinned, rubbing himself against Raditz’s semi-hard cock. “So eager.” He teased, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I hope you can make my time worthwhile, big guy.”

Raditz growled softly, pushing the beta onto the bed and shoving a knee between his legs, spreading them. “I’m the eager one?” he mumbled into the beta’s skin, tongue lapping at his abs. “I’m not the one who asked a stranger to fuck me.”

Turles huffed, arching underneath him. “You-you alphas don’t know what it’s like.” His hands clawed at Raditz’s back, sharp nails piercing the skin. “Your rut may be uncomfortable and make you want to fuck but it only happens to you if you’re unmated and there’s an unmated partner in heat nearby—” he pushed the alpha off of him, taking his chin in hand and staring him in the eyes. “Heat hits every us 6 months or so, like fucking clockwork. And makes us go _insane with lust_. And it fucking _hurts_.” He grabbed at Raditz’s hand, pushing it onto his cock. “Have you ever spent a week where you were so horny that it made you too sick to eat? No? I didn’t think so.” He thrust up into Raditz’s hand, moaning softly. “So please, tell me that you could have resisted such a masterpiece like yourself in my condition.”

Raditz blinked at the unexpected compliment, jerking the dick in his hand and slipping his other hand to press his fingers against the beta’s leaking hole. Turles whined and pushed against Raditz’s fingers, moaning as they slowly eased inside. “Oh gods,” the alpha whispered, “you’re so-so tight.” He could only imagine what it would feel like on his cock, that heat, that pressure. He scissored him open as slowly as he could manage, feeling himself get hard again at the thought of fucking the other long and hard and deep.

“’Course I’m tight,” Turles gasped, hands settling on Raditz’s shoulders. “I ain’t never shared my heat before.” Raditz froze, looking up. His expression must have asked the question for him, because Turles shook his head. “I’ve had sex before, stupid. Just never shared my heat because no alphas would ever—” he cried out as Raditz curled his fingers inside him. Turles lay there, panting as Raditz finger-fucked him, before tensing up and pulling away. “Stop, I-I don’t want to come until you’re inside,” he panted, shifting away from the alpha. He pushed at the other gently, and Raditz stepped back, eyes wide as Turles kneeled on the bed. The beta reached around behind him and grasped his cheeks, pulling them apart and offering Raditz a full view of his leaking hole. The alpha made a strangled noise deep in his throat, as his cock twitched and pulsed at the mere sight of the beta offering himself up. He licked his lips and stepped forward, hands grabbing onto Turles’ waist. “Well?” the beta huffed, glancing over his shoulder. “Aren’t you going to—Ah!”

Raditz lapped at the hole, tongue flicking against the entrance and then pushing in, tasting all that the beta had to offer. Turles moaned and curled his fingers into the sheets, leaning back into the alpha’s warm touch. “No, ah, please—” he whined, burying his face in the fabric. “Want-want you—ah!” the beta stiffened, cum splattering his chest, tail waving wildly. After riding out the orgasm, Turles turned, half sitting up and glaring at the alpha.

“What?” Raditz smirked and leaned back, grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly. “It was only fair. You made me come so I made you—” the lips pressing against his shut him up, and he grinned as he felt the beta press against him, his cock apparently ready to go again. The beta pulled away and laid back on the bed, hooking his arms under his knees and spreading himself wide.

“This time, I want your cock.” Turles growled, eyes dark. “I won’t ask again.” Raditz nodded slowly, leaning over the beta, and easing his cock into the beta’s hole. They both hissed at the connection, and Turles arched underneath him, hips snapping forward. “Gods,” he panted, “I never thought it would be like this.” Raditz nodded, not trusting himself to speak, as he shifted his hips forward slightly. “Oh fucking fuck me fuck,” the beta moaned, his hands grabbing onto the alpha’s arms and squeezing. “Just fucking move already, Radi, I can’t take much more—”

The alpha purred slightly at the nickname, feeling his chest tighten slightly as he began to move. The warm heat around his cock was nothing like he’d ever felt before. _So, this is why we go into rut_. He thrust faster, pounding into the man below him and baring his fangs slightly. “Turles,” he gasped, pulling one of the beta’s knees over his shoulder and thrust into him, harder and faster. The new angle must have been good, for the beta stiffened, moaning loudly and tightening around him. Raditz growled, leaning over the beta and fucked him harder, feeling his own orgasm coming upon him. He nuzzled into Turles’ neck, breathing in the sweet scent, licking at the skin there. “No, wait—” he barley heard Turles’ plea and before he knew it, he was biting down, shooting his load inside the beta. As his hips slowly finished their jerking, he lapped slowly at the wound before he was roughly shoved away, off the bed and onto the floor.

Raditz blinked, as he was suddenly blinded by the energy crackling in front of him. “What. The. _Fuck_.” Turles snarled, pressing a hand to his neck and staring wide-eyed at Raditz. The alpha blinked, confused, before he registered the scent of blood and the awkward way the beta was holding himself, one hand pressed to his neck and the other sparking with dangerous energy. The realization of what had happened hit him like a blow. “What the _fuck_ have you done?!” he cried, baring his fangs.

“I-I didn’t” he stammered, reaching out to try and comfort the other, his scent releasing calming pheromones. “It just happened—"

“Get out.” The beta growled, turning away. Raditz blinked, heart twisting painfully. _I didn’t mean for this to happen_. When the alpha didn’t move, Turles snarled, directing the blast at the space besides Raditz’s head. “GET OUT!”

He scrambled for his clothes as another blast was shot in his direction, singing the fur on his tail. He grabbed his under-suit, leaving the armor behind and hurrying out the door. He dressed in the hall, stomach sinking as he heard the heart-wrenching sobs coming from behind the door. His stomach twisted in shame, and his tail hung limply behind him. Raditz stumbled out of the inn, making his way back to the bar and ordering another drink, and another, and another, and another.

He had to fix this, somehow.

He had to fix it.

He had to.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was eerie, silent, and almost lifeless. The crew worked in the quiet, barely moving, not speaking, afraid to incur any wrath from the Captain. It had been this way for a while.

Something had happened to him back on Planet 1138. The first mate had planned to stop by his room at the inn and had found the place completely wrecked. According to the survivors, a Saiyan had gone into blood rage, razing everything around him to the ground. They found the Captain in the next town over, drunk off his ass and dull eyes unblinking as the natives took their turns fucking him. Oh yes, something had happened to him, but they didn’t know what and they didn’t dare to ask. Not after he had snapped at everyone on the crew, blown a hole through the wall, and even ejected the galley cook into deep space for hinting at something being wrong. They would have left the crew entirely, if it weren’t for the fact that the first one to even suggest finding a new ship was executed for mutiny. So they tiptoed around the ship, doing their jobs and avoiding him, waiting for the time when things would go back to normal.

Captain Turles sat in his quarters, staring at himself in the mirror. His hand reached up to graze the mating bite that Raditz had left him, healed over in these past 6 months. It was almost time for his heat. He bared his fangs angrily, digging his fingers into the scar, as if he could erase it from his skin. The blood ran down, and he couldn’t help the guilty pang that went through him. _Alpha gave us this_ , his instincts struggled against him, _why defile what alpha gifted to us?_ He growled, tightening his grip and cursing as the memory flooded him once again.

_ Turles shoved the alpha off of him, his energy sparking to life, the harsh crackling static sound filling the room. “What. The. Fuck.” He snarled, reaching up to his neck and eyes widening as he felt the blood. He stared at Raditz, and the alpha blinked at him, looking confused. The thought must have finally sunk in, because Turles could see the exact moment the alpha’s eyes brightened with the knowledge. “What the fuck have you done?!” he cried, voice catching in his throat as he struggled to breathe, fangs bared at the alpha, going against his instinct to submit to his  _ mate _. The word left a sour taste in his mouth._

_ “I-I didn’t” Raditz spluttered, one hand reaching for Turles and his scent sweetening the room, trying to calm the angry beta. “ It just happened—" _

_ “Get out.” He growled, shifting away from him, eyes downcast. He didn’t want to look at him, the churning feeling in his stomach was making him sick. He fought down the urge to flee and curled his fingers into the wound. A minute went by, and the alpha still hadn’t moved. The urge to fight eventually won out, and Turles snarled, firing his energy at the alpha. It hit against the wall, next to Raditz’s head. And he felt a strange combination of regret and relief at it having missed him. “GET OUT!” he screamed, charging another blast as the alpha scrambled around the room, shooting it off at him and noting with a twinge of pain that it connected with the alpha’s tail. He could tell that Raditz hadn’t gone far, his scent lingered outside the door, but Turles didn’t care. He let the tears fall, sobbing as he scratched at his skin. The stench of sex and alpha clogged his senses, and he choked. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to hurt. He needed to relieve the twisting agony in his stomach. He felt the beginnings of the trance creeping at the edge of his mind, and he closed his eyes, sinking into the void. _

Turles swallowed uneasily, sweating at the memory. He should’ve anticipated this. That was why his carrier had told him to never take an alpha while in heat, if he wanted to remain unmated. But he couldn’t help himself, he had been extremely horny and Raditz hadn’t turned away from him, even with the criminal tattoo on his skin. Somewhere deep down he wondered if he had actually wanted to be mated by the alpha, just to make sure he wasn’t going to be alone forever. He shoved the thought away angrily, curling his arms around himself. It wasn’t his fault. He had made sure that the boundaries were understood before taking Raditz back to his room. And then in the heat of the moment, he had begged the alpha not to do it. It wasn’t his fault at all.

He got to his feet, wincing as the first signs of heat made their presence known. He was feeling slightly warm, as if from a fever, but he knew that wasn’t the case. Soon enough it would progress to the itching, burning feeling, and the insatiable need to breed. He didn’t know how bad it would be this time, not after being bitten…Turles growled low in his throat, yanking his clothing higher to cover the bite. He had only taken to wearing the under armor after Raditz, it hid the bite as well as the scars he had made on his own skin and made him feel slightly less exposed. His crew didn’t need to know. No one needed to know. The door opened, and he stepped out, heading to the bridge.

His crew tensed as he stepped onto the bridge, and Turles grit his teeth together. He didn’t want this kind of relationship with his crew. He had never wanted them to be afraid of him. They weren’t his friends of course, but they _were_ the Turles Crusher Corps. They were loyal to him, and he had broken that trust between them. Probably not the best thing to do, but none of them were Saiyan, and Turles knew they wouldn’t understand the animalistic instincts of his race, even if they had their own similar customs. The beta sighed as he took his seat in the Captain’s chair, leaning back and staring out at into space. Even if he had been a little…inconvenienced… these past months, their profit had not been. In fact, they had managed more successful raids than ever before, and he suspected that was the only reason the crew stayed with him. Well, that and the executions.

He watched, bored, almost restless, as they descended to one of their base planets. They frequently stopped at their bases, to unload goods and trade items at the ports. It was the easiest way to ensure that they were never caught red-handed. It was also the easiest way for both Turles and the crew to let off steam, the former for his heats and bloodlust and the latter for their sanity. Months spent in space in cramped quarters had strange effects on people. Turles blinked, the orange color of the atmosphere surprising him. Kabocha. It was where he had recruited Cacao and Daiz. They didn’t usually stop here, as it was close enough to Planet Vegeta to cause problems for Turles, being exiled and all. He glanced over at the ex-prince, who had straightened up in his seat at the sight of his homeland. “Daiz.” He said quietly and sighed when the teal-haired man flinched. “I want to stay at the palace for the next few days. Contact the Queen and have her make arrangements.” The Kabochan lifted his brows, but nodded, linking his scouter to the ship and making the call. They had an agreement, after all. When he had first set out to conquer this planet, Daiz had led the rebellion against him, the bounty hunter Cacao also lending support, but they had been no match for the Saiyan. But he had liked them and their spirit, so he had recruited them and left the government intact. All he asked of them was that they always provide shelter to him and his crew, and to not turn them over to Frieza or the Galactic Patrol. However…Turles knew he was being difficult. He didn’t usually stay at his crew’s homes, preferring to let them have their own space, but it _was_ his heat. He should have _some_ comfort afforded to him. And besides, Daiz’s palace was big enough for the both of them.

The ship docked at the port, and Turles adjusted his cloak over his armor. Battle armor was common enough around the universe, but his tail would be a dead giveaway that he was Saiyan, and he really didn’t want to deal with any alphas today. So he hid it behind him, the cloak covering his form as he stepped off the ship. He could almost hear the sigh of relief go up from his men, but he ignored it, following Daiz to the palace.

The Queen was waiting for them when they arrived. She inclined her head to Turles, and he nodded. “There are some other guests staying with us this evening, Captain Turles.” She said softly, brushing her hair back from her face. “I hope that they will not be a concern to you.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” The beta said, turning away from her. _Why should I care about other guests? It’s not like I’m looking for trouble or anything. I just want to spend my heat in privacy._ He was just about to follow a servant to his quarters when suddenly he was thrown to the ground, a bright white light shining in his face. He blinked, recognizing the light as energy, and bristled. “Daiz!” he growled, eyes darting to his crewman. The Kabochan shook his head, eyes wide.

“Captain, I had nothing to do with this, I swear—”

“SHUT UP!” a voice roared from above him, and Turles strained upward to see who had spoken. _Shit. This is not going to end well for me._ “You are harboring an enemy of my race, and you thought it would be perfectly fine?!!!”

“Prince Vegeta, please, we had no idea that he was your enemy,” the Queen stammered, backing away from the two Saiyans. “We did not mean to offend you—”

“No idea, huh?” the alpha growled, and Turles squirmed underneath him, suddenly all too aware of his heat approaching. “The criminal tattoo on his face wasn’t enough of an indication?” His head was shoved back as a hand closed around his throat, and he choked slightly.

“Please, Your Highness, your symbols are strange to us and we did not know he was a convict—”

“I don’t want to hear it. Leave us. I will deal with him as I see fit.” The alpha growled, glaring down at the beta beneath him. He heard footsteps hurry away from them and with a sinking feeling he realized Daiz must have left the room as well.  He was on his own now. Turles bared his fangs weakly and the alpha sneered down at him. “Name, criminal?” He hissed and the grip on his throat tightened, but he still did not speak. He didn’t want to give the royal the satisfaction. Better to die than to lose his pride. Better to die now than to die pining for a mate he didn’t have and—

“Turles?”

_Fucking._

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I started writing and this chapter ended up being so long I decided to split it into 2. Plus I like cliffhangers on chapters, so I thought it was a good place to cut it. No smut in this one, smut will be in the next chapter though, and it's over halfway done.
> 
> Also, I didn't think it would end up just being 5 chapters. There's a lot more to say than I thought I had to say about them. A lot of background plot to Overwhelmed tied in as well. So I upped it to potentially 10. But it could end up being more than that, too.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt his whole body tense up as the heat caught up to him, the sound of that particular rasp pushing him over the edge and dumping him into the fires of hell. He gasped and tilted his head back to stare up at the long-haired Saiyan, the same one who had haunted his days and nights for the past 6 months. He couldn’t stop the whine from his throat, and he shifted underneath Vegeta, suddenly desperate to get away. He couldn’t be here, not now, not with _him_ in the room.

“You _know_ this traitor, Raditz?” Vegeta spat, the energy from his hand dimming and then fading. “Care to tell me _how_ you know him?”

“I met Turles at a bar on 1138 and we—”

“Turles?” a new voice sounded in the room, and the beta forced himself to look up. _Shit._ He knew that voice as well. It was the voice of his captor from long ago.

“Nappa. You know this traitor as well?” Vegeta’s fingers curled even tighter into his skin, and he winced as he felt them draw blood.

Nappa looked down at the beta and Turles paled as he saw recognition cross the alpha’s features. “Yes, I know him. _The pirate._ Once part of the Saiyan Army, then deserting, and topping it all off by working for Frieza directly and double-crossing us.” He spat on the ground in distaste. “When I caught him, if I remember correctly, he was relaying information about the blood rage to Frieza, a penalty that is usually punishable by death.”

He closed his eyes as the energy sparked once more. “Oh really?” Vegeta snarled, turning his attention back to the beta. “That little stunt could be the ruin of us all, yourself included. My father was too easy on you.” He heard the alpha clench his teeth. “I won’t be.” He felt the energy heat his skin, and he curled his hands into fists, shutting his eyes tightly against the blinding light. _Well, I guess this is it._

“My Prince,” Raditz murmured, breathing a little harder than before, “he is not technically in violation of his exile.”

Turles opened his eyes, fixing them on Raditz. He had almost forgotten he was there. And if he didn’t know any better, he would say the alpha sounded _scared for him_. _Ha._ Vegeta froze and turned towards the older alpha, eyes wide with disbelief. “What?” he hissed, eyes narrowed. “You dare reprimand me?”

“Not a reprimand, Your Highness.” Raditz spoke, eyes downcast. “A reminder that your duty is to uphold the law. And the law being that banished criminals cannot set foot on Planet Vegeta’s soil or enter the atmosphere. The law says nothing about them being on nearby planets.”

The young alpha growled lowly in his throat and lashed his tail back and forth, glancing towards Nappa for confirmation. The bald Saiyan had his lip curled in distaste but nodded slowly. “Unfortunately, Raditz is correct.” He narrowed his eyes and stared down at Turles coldly. “As much as I want to see this worthless trash executed for what he did, your father the King did not see fit to kill him, but only to banish him. He later explained to me it was all part of his plan.”

Vegeta loosened his grip and sat back slightly. “What the hell do you mean by that, Nappa?”

“What I mean, My Prince, is that your father suspected that we Saiyans would be forced to serve under Frieza, and that by banishing a beta of breeding age off planet there would still be hope of an eventual Saiyan uprising against the lizard.” Turles stiffened, not believing what he was hearing. _That was why he hadn’t been killed? Some roundabout way of revenge on Frieza?!_ “Provided that the beta in question could find a mate and bear children, and that one day that he would be grateful enough not to have been killed in his youth, an outside army could be raised against Frieza. It seems the first half worked out just fine, as currently we are not being sent into rut even though he’s in heat. He must have found someone to mate him.” His stomach twisted. Not only was he being used, his unborn children were being used. He glanced at Raditz, fangs bared. _Did he know?_ But the alpha looked just as shocked as he felt, and almost as disgusted with the idea.

Vegeta blinked in disbelief, staring down at the beta underneath him. “He’s in heat?” he growled. “How can you tell?”

Raditz cleared his throat, and Nappa glanced over at him. The long-haired alpha was clearly embarrassed and shifted on his feet. “The signs are all there, Your Highness. He’s sweating profusely, he keeps whimpering, and his scent is sweet. Surely you must have noticed that.”

“I thought it was just this damn planet. How was I supposed to know? I was sent to work under Frieza right after I presented, and I was only given you two, both alphas.” The young alpha growled. “So, we’re not in rut because he’s mated?” He looked to Raditz, but he had gone silent, eyes focused on the floor.

“That would be correct.” Nappa answered, glaring at Raditz from the corner of his eye. “If you don’t believe it, just check him for the mark.”

Suddenly the Prince was ripping off his cloak and yanking the battle armor over his head. Turles gasped as fingers pried at the neckline of the spandex, and suddenly the cool air hit his skin. Then those same fingers were brushing his mating bite, and he screamed in pain. _Not our alpha! Not ours!_ He surged upwards with all his strength, knocking the Prince off him, and scrambled backwards, one hand pressed to his bite and the other arm held out in front of him in a defensive stance.

“YOU INSOLENT CUR!” Vegeta snarled, standing, and Turles curled inwards. “YOU DARE LAY HANDS ON YOUR PRINCE?!” Turles gasped and whined, eyes darting to Raditz. His alpha had his head lowered, but his tail was curled tight around his waist, and he looked tense. Suddenly he wished that the alpha would just do something, _anything_ , to get him out of this. Motion made his heart flare.

But it wasn’t Raditz that moved. It was Nappa. The big alpha stood in front of him, blocking him from the Prince’s view. “It’s a natural response, Your Highness. Only his mate can touch him there. It’s best to leave him be, or King Vegeta’s plan will fall through.”

Vegeta grit his teeth, clearly still pissed. Turles flinched away, eyes downcast. Vegeta growled again, low in his throat, before turning away. “Fine. But I want him out of my sight until we leave this godforsaken planet. Raditz, throw him in the dungeon. Nappa, inform the Queen not to let him out until we have gone. I’m going to go kill something.” He watched in disbelief as the Prince stormed out of the Palace, then glanced over to Nappa. He owed the alpha his life, he realized. He opened his mouth to express his thanks, however shallow they may be, but stopped at the stone-cold look on the other’s face.

“Not a word, you fucking piece of shit.” Nappa snarled. To his surprise, Nappa rounded on Raditz and shoved the younger alpha against the wall, one hand on his throat. _Alpha!_ Turles couldn’t help the whimper that sprung from his throat. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” he hissed, leaning in close. “Do you think that for one fucking second I didn’t realize what was going on between you two?!” He threw Raditz to the ground, and kicked him across the room, the alpha landing in front of the confused beta. “I’ve been around the block a few times, son. I know you fucking bit him. Planet 1138, you said? I remember you showing up back at our room stinking of a beta in heat, alcohol, and regret. I remember the whispered rumors in the town that a Saiyan had gone into a blood rage. Did you think I didn’t fucking know the second I saw you two together in the same room?!”

Raditz coughed weakly and got to his feet slowly, hands curled into fists. “So what?” he growled. “It’s none of your fucking business.”

Nappa roared and tackled the alpha to the ground, Turles scrambling away from the two in a panic. _I should go_ , he blinked, watching the two wrestle. _I could leave now while they’re both distracted_. He crawled to the edge of the room, standing slowly so as not to draw attention to himself. _Gotta get out of here, need to get back to the ship—_ He screamed in pain as the blast hit him in his right calf, practically rendering walking useless.

“Don’t think I have forgotten you, now.” Nappa growled, one hand aimed at him and the other clutching Raditz’s tail in a death grip. His alpha was white from pain and was tensed all over. Turles felt his stomach turn over and sank to the ground.

“Just kill me already.” He muttered. “Save us all the trouble.” Nappa loomed over him and kicked him to the floor, one foot on his chest.

“And go directly against the law and my King? No.” The alpha snarled, tightening his grip on Raditz and pressing down harder on Turles. “I have a better idea. I know you didn’t bite this idiot back, traitor. I would have noticed it immediately and even though he’s young, so would Vegeta. But for my King’s plan to work, you two need to breed.”

Turles paled. _Breed? That could only mean_ —“No. No, I won’t do it,” he stammered, clawing at the boot. He forced himself not to look at Raditz’s expression. He didn’t want to know what the alpha was thinking. “I won’t do it, I won’t. He marked me without my consent, I won’t I refuse—ah!” he gasped as he heard a few ribs crack.

“I wasn’t _asking_ , traitor.” Nappa hissed. “You _will_ mate him. You _will_ carry his child, and you _will_ be grateful for your life. You will help us be free of Frieza, _whether you like it or not_.”

“ _What life?!_ ” he screamed up at the alpha. “You force me to mate him and carry his child and what life will I have?!” Raditz let out a choked gasp and Turles glanced at him. The alpha seemed upset that he was being rejected. _Could it be that he actually did want me_? _He wanted me for me?_ Turles bared his fangs weakly. “You can’t make me do it, even if you force him on me, you can’t make me mark him.”

Nappa snarled and threw Raditz down to the ground, the third-class making a solid thud as he collided with the floor. Turles blinked, but he didn’t get up again. Then Nappa was crushing one hand around Turles’ throat, and he couldn’t care less about the alpha. “Oh, believe me, beta. There are plenty of ways I can make you do it.” The big man reached up and slipped a small packet from under his sleeve. “I was saving this for myself, for later, but…” he ripped open the packet with his teeth and immediately Turles whined, the scent filling the air all too familiar. _Damn him. He probably got it from my stock, too. I knew I shouldn’t have left it stored here._ His head was forced back and he clenched his jaw shut, writhing underneath the bigger male. He knew that with his heat and with that _particular_ aphrodisiac, he would have no chance. He would be out of his mind within the hour. He had to stop him. But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything. Just like he couldn’t stop Raditz all those months ago. _Pathetic._ Nappa narrowed his eyes and pried his jaws open, tipping the packet and letting the powder fall into his throat. Then one hand clamped on his nose and he was forced to swallow, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

The change was near immediate. His heat went from manageable, if bothersome, to full-force burning desire, and he bucked up against the alpha above him, desperate for contact. Nappa snarled and shoved him away, before grabbing the unconscious Raditz and dumping the rest of the powder down his throat. Then an arm was around his waist, and he blinked up at Nappa, before glancing over and seeing that Raditz was being dragged behind them. “Wh-where?” he gasped, shifting against the body holding him.

“The dungeons, like my Prince ordered. Only Raditz here will be keeping you company for a bit.” They reached the dungeon in silence, broken only by the gasps and whines from Turles. The bald Saiyan unlocked the nearest cell and threw them both inside, turning the key in the lock and glaring at them. “Have fun getting knocked up, traitor.” Nappa spat, before turning away and locking the outer door to the dungeons as well. He supposed he should be angry at the alpha, perhaps grateful for the privacy, but all he wanted right now was to fuck.

His gaze slid over to the alpha in his cell, the alpha who had been given to him, the alpha who had already claimed him. His stomach twisted in knots. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck and feel the skin beneath his fangs, _but_ he also knew he didn’t want a mate. Turles grit his teeth together and pressed his head to the cool floor. _Maybe I can resist the effects. Maybe I can hold it together_. Another wave of lust crashed through his body and he rocked against the ground. _Or maybe not._

Turles growled and shoved himself upwards, pushing himself back into the corner of the cell, as far away from the alpha as he could get. He was resisting every heat instinct to go to him, every side-effect from the drug that made him crave the alpha _. I have to stay calm. I have to keep my mind. I can’t let him, I can’t let myself_ … He stiffened as Raditz stirred, the alpha clutching at his chest. “Hot…so hot.” He gasped, tearing off the armor and panting. He looked up and over at Turles and whimpered. “Beta, need…”

The pirate hissed weakly and curled tighter against the wall. “Don’t-don’t you dare try anything.” He spat, digging his nails into his palms, drawing blood. “I’ll fucking rip your cock off.”

The long-haired alpha made a distressed sound that tore at his heart and looked away, hiding his face from him. “Sorry.” He murmured, so quietly that Turles strained to hear. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to hurt you. I never wanted it to be like this.” Were those… _sobs?_ “I wanted to make it right, to prove that I was worth it—”

He snarled and clamped his hands over his ears. _Alpha hurt. Need alpha. Want alpha. Alpha wants us. Why not_ —“Shut the fuck up, Radi,” he choked. “I can’t take it.”

“Turles...” Raditz started, getting to his feet. “I-I’m sorry.” The alpha slowly crossed the room and knelt in front of him, head bowed.

Turles jerked away from the other, shoving the alpha away harshly and baring his fangs in a snarl. “I meant it, I _will_ rip your cock off.” He ignored the feeling of revulsion that stirred in his stomach, the way his body yearned for his mate, the temperature rising in the room.

Raditz blinked at him in shock, before tilting his head down. “I deserved that.” He whispered. “Back then…I was lost in rut. It does not excuse my actions, but it may explain them.” Raditz said quietly. He looked up at the other and winced. “I-I don’t know what’s happening to me, now,” he admitted. “But I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Turles let out a sharp laugh. “You were drugged, dipshit. You don’t have a choice, unless you can resist the effects.”

“Drugged?” Raditz asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

“We both were. Fucking Nappa. Broke into my stash, I’m sure of it.” The beta curled his fingers into fists, struggling to decide whether he should flee from, fight, or fuck the alpha in front of him. “Aphrodisiac. A powerful one. It mimics rut in alphas and heat in betas and omegas without most of the negative side effects. It’s just my luck that I was in heat already, so instead it’s amplified them.” His tail curled tighter around his waist and winced as he felt slick between his legs.

The alpha blinked, biting his lip as the sweet scent filled the room. “So what do we do?”

Turles narrowed his eyes. “Well, I guess both you and Nappa get what you want. I-I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself off you.”

Raditz glanced at him, tail twitching behind him. “I’m not going to deny that I want you.”

Turles chuckled darkly. “Yeah, with the mark on my neck I already knew that.” He cursed as another wave went through his body, forcing a whine out of him. _Shit. I can’t keep this up_. “But I don’t-I don’t want to be tied down. I don’t want you,” he protested, even as his body screamed at him for the alpha’s touch.

The alpha growled lowly. “You don’t mean that.” He moved closer and Turles scrambled to his feet, back pressed against the wall and fingers digging into the cement. Raditz stood slowly, taking a step towards him. “You were the one to seek me out during your heat. You dragged me to your room. You begged me to fuck you.”

“A mistake.” He insisted, ignoring that voice in his head that told him to submit to his mate. “Nothing more.”

Raditz looked at him, eyes narrowed. “Your scent says you’re lying. And that you want me even more than last time.”

“That’s not my fault.” Turles cursed and his tail lashed behind him, all the while knowing that the alpha was right. He _did_ want him. He _needed_ him. There was no point in denying that now, not with his heat upon him again and Raditz so close and the aphrodisiac flooding their systems. “How dare you claim me as your mate,” he gasped. His alpha loomed over him, blocking his escape route. “How dare you fight for me,” he choked, tail curling around the other’s thigh as Raditz moved his knee in between his legs. “How dare you make me want you,” he whispered, as the lips touched his, and he opened his mouth to the other’s tongue.

Sure, he was fucked up.

He knew it.

They both were.

But what choice did they have, now?

He chose Raditz.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Thanks for being patient. I had finals, then Kameha Con, then my cousin's wedding, then my other cousin's graduation--life, basically.
> 
> I'm not really sure if I like this chapter or not. I re-wrote it several times. If I ever go back and edit things in the future it could change.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke slowly.

At first, he couldn’t remember where he was.

And then it all came back to him.

Turles. The cell. The aphrodisiac.

Raditz groaned and glanced over at the sleeping beta curled up next to him. Turles’s breathing was even and his tail was draped over Raditz’s thigh. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to leave his mate.

_Wait._

_Mate?_

Eyes widening, one hand reached up to brush against his neck and he hissed in pain. He pulled his fingers away, and they were stained scarlet with his own blood. There was no denying it now.

He and Turles were mates.

How the hell was he going to explain this to Vegeta? It had been hard enough keeping it from Nappa—who apparently had known all along anyway—but the Prince? Vegeta would have his head for this stunt, even if it _was_ all according to the King’s plan. The three of them, connected as they were to Frieza, were already vulnerable. It wouldn’t do to have one of the Prince’s direct underlings tied up with a liability. It could put the whole mission in jeopardy. If Frieza found out about Raditz’s mate, then he could use Turles to get to Raditz, and then in turn get to Vegeta. This whole thing was more of a mess than he had ever imagined getting himself into.

Not to mention that Turles had made it expressly clear that he didn’t want Raditz as a mate in the first place. He had fucked it up with the beta the first time, and this second time was no different—even if the aphrodisiac had played a major part in his fucking up. He was sure that when the beta woke he would be attacked and rejected again, even though it was Turles that did the biting this time around. He knew that it had been the combination of the heat and the aphrodisiac that had made Turles return the mating bite. Turles didn’t want him.

This wasn’t how he wanted their second meeting to go.

_Not at all._

He had _wanted_ to properly court the beta, even though it was far too late for that, and he wasn’t sure how he would keep in contact with him. It wasn’t like he could give a criminal the access code to his scouter’s personal channel, and there was no way to make sure physical messages even _reached_ their targets anymore. But he had wanted to _try_ , to make up for his mistake, to get the beta to like him, maybe even fall for him, and one day for the beta to return the mating bite of his own volition.

But that didn’t happen.

And now it was _worse_.

 _Worse_ because Nappa _knew_ , _worse_ because Vegeta _would_ find out, _worse_ because _Frieza_ might find out, _worse_ because Turles had been _forced_ into biting him, _worse_ because Turles might now be _carrying his cubs._

_Oh gods._

_His cubs._

Raditz’s heart plummeted and settled in the pit of his stomach. It would be one thing for Frieza to find out that one of Vegeta’s guards had a mate—Turles was a grown Saiyan and could take care of himself, not to mention that his being a pirate probably made him more than capable of sneaking around, it would be an entirely different thing if Frieza found out that one of Vegeta’s guards had newborn cubs. Cubs that couldn’t fend for themselves, entirely helpless, entirely dependent, entirely manipulatable. Saiyan parents would do anything to protect their cubs. _Anything_. Suddenly everything was a lot more dangerous.

Vegeta was going to kill him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

He could fix this.

He had to.

Somehow, some way, he had to fix this.

He didn’t know how he would fix it, but he would. For his safety, for his mate’s safety, for his cubs’ safety, for his Prince’s safety, his planet’s safety.

Raditz open his eyes and gently lifted Turles’s tail off him, leaning away from the sleeping beta and getting to his feet. He pulled on his clothes and armor, tail curling around his waist. He hated to leave Turles in the cell, but he had no choice. Vegeta was already going to be furious when he found out, and Raditz didn’t want to risk that happening while his mate was around—Vegeta would have no qualms about taking out his rage on the beta, even if Nappa tried to stop him. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him, wincing at the click as the lock turned into place. With one last glance behind him at his new mate, he ascended the stairs and made his way out of the dungeon.

He found Nappa waiting for him in the room where they had been earlier, and he tensed. He had looked up to the older alpha, respected him, trusted him. But now…Raditz bared his fangs in a weak snarl, hand clamping down protectively on his mating bite.

“So, the little bitch couldn’t resist. Good. All according to plan.” Nappa smirked at him.

“Shut the fuck up.” he growled lowly, pushing past the bigger man, keen on getting to his quarters and washing himself thoroughly before the Prince returned. “This never should have happened.” Nappa let him go, but Raditz could feel eyes on his back the entire walk to his room.

Once inside, he immediately stepped into the shower, armor on, not caring that it was getting soaked. He needed to wash it just as much as he needed to wash himself—everything smelled like Turles. He pulled the armor off and scrubbed it until it held no scent but the soap’s and set it outside. He then did the same to his own body and took an especially long time washing out his hair. His instincts screamed at him to stop, to keep his mate’s scent with on his skin, but he gritted his teeth and ignored them. He couldn’t afford to be so obvious.

He stepped out of the shower, then reluctantly pulled on one of the high-collared undershirts that the Saiyans usually saved for cold temperatures. It would hide the mating bite on his neck, for a time at least. Now all he would have to worry about was his scent. He couldn’t tell if his and Turles’ scents had intermingled yet, but hopefully they hadn’t. And hopefully they wouldn’t, if they were kept apart. He had no plans to see the beta for some time.

The thought hit him like a punch to the gut. Would he _ever_ see the beta again? Would they be able to keep the distance between them, for safety reasons? He didn’t want Frieza finding out about Turles or any cubs they might have. How would this work?

Raditz keened, low in his throat, wrapping his tail tightly around his waist. He couldn’t worry about any of this, not now. He was due to meet Vegeta and Nappa, and they were leaving the planet, headed to the next mission. His eyes widened—he would need a way to contact Turles. He hurried out of the room, making his way back into the dungeon, hoping that he wasn’t too late, that Vegeta wouldn’t be too angry at him later.

He froze at the door to the dungeon. It was ajar, and the scent of angry alpha and defensive beta hung in the air. “No no no no no no no…” he muttered, pushing the door open.

Vegeta whipped his head around to stare at him as he entered. “Oh good. You’re here. You can tell me what’s wrong with the bastard.”

Raditz’s eyes narrowed. “Wrong? What do you mean, my Prince?” He looked toward Turles, but the beta was sitting in the furthest corner of the cell, knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up as Raditz spoke, but did nothing but glare and hiss as he turned his head away.

“It appears he’s not in heat any longer. At least, he’s not in anyway like the state he was yesterday. What could have happened to him?” Vegeta took a menacing step towards his guard. “Do you know anything about this, Raditz?” he snarled.

Instinctively, the taller alpha bared his teeth and growled, but stopped, noticing that Turles had flinched and whimpered at the sound. “I-How am I supposed to know anything about that—I am unmated myself and—”

“Bullshit.” Raditz’s eyes widened and his tail flicked uncertainly. “Nappa does not believe I have ears nor patience. And you do not believe I am capable of reading body language.” The Prince rolled his eyes. “Both of you are wrong.”

“So…you know.” Raditz let his gaze fall to the floor.

“Of course I know.” Vegeta growled. “So. What does the traitor’s heat being over mean? What next?”

“It means Raditz has strong seed.” The long-haired alpha flushed red and turned to see Nappa. “The bitch is already pregnant.”

Raditz’s eyes widened and he looked over at his mate. Turles whined, arms curling around himself, and shielding his stomach from the alphas.

 

 

Vegeta hissed. “Damn it. That’s what I suspected.” He looked at Raditz and curled his hand into a fist. “You have put the whole mission in jeopardy,” the Prince snarled. “Furthermore,” Vegeta seethed, “You mated a _traitor_. Do you know what the implications of this act are?” Raditz gasped and dropped to his knees, the fist suddenly connecting with his abdomen taking him by surprise. “You must deal with this, Raditz.” The third-class made a choked sound in his throat and the Prince leaned in.

“Let me stay with him.” He begged. “Let me protect him or let him come with us. Please, I-I need to be there for him.” This might be his only chance at repairing things with Turles. Surely the Prince could understand that.

Vegeta’s eyes softened at the desperate expression on the other’s face, but he shook his head. “No. Unacceptable. I need you, Raditz, you know that.” He bowed his head, hands curling into fists. He couldn’t—but, how then, was he supposed to care for his mate? His cubs?

 “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, traitor.” Vegeta turned to speak to the beta. Raditz looked up, watching as his mate pressed his back against the wall, hardly even looking up at them. “I hate everything about this situation, but I understand the necessity of raising a new generation. Raditz is vital to my plans to overthrow Frieza, so he cannot go with you, but you will be safe.”

“What? Safe?” Turles croaked, voice cracking.

“So, you do speak.” Vegeta huffed, tail flicking from side to side behind him. “I am sending you to one of my mansions. You can raise your cub there. This is not because I like you, not because of Raditz, not because of my father or Nappa. My actions are for the good of the Saiyan race, and that includes your cub.” Raditz gaped up at the Prince in astonishment, and Turles did the same.

The beta swallowed uneasily, glancing at Raditz before nodding, slowly. “I understand.”  Raditz watched his mate, disbelieving. Turles shouldn’t agree to this, it wasn’t like anything that Raditz had seen from him so far, but his stomach twisted painfully at the thought of his beta and cubs getting hurt. Maybe it was for the best…Turles looked at him slowly, and Raditz winced at the lack of life in his eyes. He seemed like he had given up.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose and turned away. “I’m leaving. Nappa, you will make the arrangements for the traitor. Raditz, you are to meet us and be ready to go in 15.” The Prince stalked out of the room, Nappa following close behind him. Raditz refrained from sighing in relief before turning his gaze towards the beta, still in the cell.

“Turles...” Raditz started, getting to his feet. “I-I’m sorry.” The alpha leaned against the cell bars, pressing his face against the cool metal. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I really—"

“I don’t want to hear it,” Turles murmured, nails scraping against the floor. “I don’t want to hear anything.” The beta turned his head slightly, eyes void of emotion. “This is what you wanted, right, _alpha_?”

Raditz couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his own heart breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about the wait. I got really busy with school projects and then Kameha-Con, and then finals, and then summer and I had summer classes, and then school started again, then I graduated. I want to continue this story though, so don’t lose hope.


End file.
